In the Darkness Golden Dreams
by PrincessTiannah
Summary: A side piece to my story In the Darkness. Rumplestiltskin's subconscious helps him see a different side to Belle. My first wanderings into smut.


In the Darkness – Golden Dreams

He is warm and comfortable, his precious Belle is snuggled tight against him, breathing into his neck and he can't help gently stroking her hair, her cheek, her side, anywhere he can reach really. He doesn't do it to be erotic, but because he needs to touch her, needs the constant reassurance that she is real and breathing and there, right next to him. She moves in her sleep, and is suddenly closer still, her whole body pushed against his side, her lips barely touching his shoulder. He can't help the shudder or the desire that rises in him. He slowly, so as not to wake her, moves to brush his lips against her forehead, her skin so soft and delicate and smelling strangely like spring. He freezes as he feels her moving, small very soft kisses on his shoulder, her head doesn't move, but he is sure she is kissing everywhere she can reach. He keeps his movements slow and steady, not wanting to scare her away and gently strokes her hair, moving his hand from her hair and onto her shoulder, suddenly cursing that they fell asleep in their clothes. He feels her careful movements and she starts to kiss his neck, while her small and perfect fingers begin plucking at his shirt buttons. He knows he should stop her now, but he is only a man, a weak man, who has missed this woman so much, for so long, so he doesn't stop her, instead he drags her up until their lips meet.

The kiss starts soft and gentle, both cautious and sleepy, but when she sighs into his mouth, he crushes her to him, licking her lips and sighing himself when she parts her soft lips for his tongue. His hands are in her hair as he explores her mouth with his tongue, he hasn't even realised what her hands are doing until she is pushing his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. He pushes them up to sitting, without relinquishing her mouth, so she can finish removing his shirt and he gets to work on her dress. One long zip all the way down the back, he smiles internally at how easily this will pool onto the floor. He pulls the zip down, slowing their kiss as he works and breaking away from her lips with a sigh as he pushes the material off her, he can't help but stare as the material pools just as he expected. She wriggles, rather fetchingly, out of her dress and kneels before him, dressed in just a white shift. In the moonlight he can clearly see the contours of her body, a little too thin and bony from her years of captivity, but alluring none the less. Her nipples press against the fabric and his heartbeat quickens as he reaches out to pull her over to straddle his lap.

She leans in for another kiss as he runs his hands over her breasts, she sighs into his mouth and he can't believe his luck. His Belle is here, with him, not only allowing him to touch her, but enjoying the touches. He runs his hands down to her thighs and rucks her shift up around her waist, slowly pulling the material upwards as his hands gently trail over her warm and perfect skin. She raises her arms as the material reaches them and soon the piece of white cotton is on the floor and he is groaning with the joy of seeing her in all her glory. She runs her hands through his hair as he starts to kiss down her neck, slow and sensual, down to her collarbone, across the bone to her shoulder, back up to nip at her ear lobe, she gasps to feel his teeth, but he knows it is in pleasure and drags his teeth softly down her neck again, stopping at the dip before her collarbone to suck and nibble his mark onto her.

She giggles as he flips them over, her on her back and him laying on his side next to her, hardly pausing in his task to kiss down her body. He licks over her nipple and her nails dig so far into his shoulders it hurts, but he gladly takes the pain. His fingers ghost over her sooth, soft skin as his mouth sucks, licks and nips at her breasts, her lows moans of pleasure and the scrapping of her fingernails up and down his back spurring him on and undoing his self control. He is very aware of his own desire and his trousers are beginning to feel painfully tight. She grabs his hair and pulls him up for a kiss, full of need and want and fire, they kiss like they are battling, neither of them giving ground and he snakes his hands down body, between her legs and she tenses. He hears her sob and he is instantly back to reality.

'Shhh, shush shush, Belle. It's ok, you're safe now, I promise to protect you.'


End file.
